Roommates
by MadoHomu
Summary: Madoka had trouble choosing her outfit. AU


Roomates

Madoka had trouble choosing her outfit. AU

* * *

Madoka tightened the red ribbon on the side of her hair and smiled, feeling rather satisfied with her hairdo and gave a quick glance in the mirror again before she left the bathroom. She skipped across her dorm room and towards her study table, gazing at the five different coloured bracelet that she neatly arranged together a while ago. Madoka had been tapping her chin for more than five minutes but there was no conclusion made.

"Homura-chan!" She called out. There was no response. Madoka took in a deep breath and let out a loudest yell she could manage. "Homura-chan!"

Madoka could hear the sound of dragging of feet and Madoka grinned when Homura appeared behind her bed with a headphone over her ears. She gave a bored look before pulling her headset and let it rest on her shoulder. "What is it." She drawled.

She waved her over to her side and Homura did. The two girls stood there in front of Madoka's large desk and stared at the bracelets before Homura turned to face Madoka. "May I ask how long more am I suppose to stare at these circles?"

"Help me choose which bracelet I should wear!" Madoka rubbed her hand in glee.

Homura gave a deadpan look before gazing down at the five bright-coloured bracelet. She inwardly winced at the colours and pondered why her roommate just loved having so many bright things. Bright pink blanket, bright yellow bed-sheets, bright orange table, bright green chair... As for Homura, she preferred having dark-coloured things and everything of her possessions were mostly gothic kind of colours. Every time when someone was sent to inspect their dorm, it was like stepping into two different rooms instead of one.

Purple was definitely Homura's favourite but there wasn't a choice of purple given to Homura. Just pink, blue, red, yellow and green.

"Red suits you, I suppose. Your ribbons." Homura weakly scratched her neck, not sure of what else to say.

"You're right!" Madoka picked the red bracelet and buckled it on her right wrist. She was supposed to be smiling and ready to leave the house, but her smile faltered once she stared down at her dress. "But I'm wearing green. It doesn't really match my red ribbon and bracelet, right?"

"Mario and Luigi are best friends for a reason."

"That doesn't link to my outfit." Madoka gave a pout. "I think I should change out. What should I wear?"

"A red dress then?" Homura shrugged and went to sat on her bed.

Madoka opened the cabinet and stared at all her clothes. "If I'm wearing all red, it's scary!"

"Then white." Homura crossed her arm.

Madoka pulled out a white dress and put it over her body. "How is this?"

"You can try."

Madoka faced the mirror and inspected herself before shaking her head. "It's nice but I wore it last week when I went out with Sayaka."

"Black?"

Madoka hung her dress onto the hanger and put it back into her closet. She shuffled a bit around her closet and smiled sheepishly. "I don't have a black dress."

Homura blinked. "Are you serious? Black is like the best colour to fit everything." She stood up from her bed and opened her own closet. She fished out a black dress without even the need to take the time to look for one. "You can try this."

"It looks really nice! I think I'll try it on since I never wear black often." She skipped towards the bathroom. Homura shook her head and closed her closet. She approached to her table and picked up her cup, sipping her water while trying to act like she wasn't exactly waiting for Madoka to come out. When the door opened, she put her mug down and glanced over. She gaped at Madoka, not knowing what to say.

Madoka chortled behind her hands. "I look_ really_ weird, don't I?"

"Very."

"I guess this doesn't work. But thanks for sharing it with me." Madoka rushed back to the bathroom. After a while, Madoka gave Homura her clothes back and she continued her search for a new dress to wear.

Deciding that she she was of no help any more, Homura put on her headphones and slumped onto her rolling chair, twirling it back to her computer as she continued her research and work

A few minutes had passed and Homura thought it was the end of it when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she glanced back to find Madoka standing behind her with a new outfit. The bright, silver and glittering dress made her cringed a little.

"How's this?" Madoka spun around. It was like she was a disco ball, just that she wasn't round. Homura forced every nerve on her body to not say that comment out loud.

"Where on earth did you buy this. Never seen you wear it before."

"Sayaka gave it to me a few weeks ago."

"I wonder why." Homura muttered, scrutinizing Madoka up and down. "You look.. outstanding, I suppose."

Madoka broke into a smile. "Sayaka should be happy that I'm wearing her gift today too."

"Oh. Where are you two going?"

"A gathering with the rest of my middle school classmates"

"Cool." Homura turned back to her table.

Madoka played with her thumb and bit her lips. "Do you want to come along? It's a party so I can bring a friend. I really want you to meet them anyway."

"I'll pass."

"Oh... Then how are you going to have your dinner?"

Homura stopped writing and sighed. She turned around and set her headphones down again. "I'll be fine. There's a convenience store just next block in case you forget how our school looks like."

Madoka sighed as well. "Alright then. Enjoy doing your work. I'll go now."

Homura turned back and didn't reply.

The door closed and the room was never as quiet as before. Homura set down the pen on her worksheets and stretched. The faint music was still playing in her ears as she tapped her feet along with the beat, but the silence was louder even louder and it bothered her for some reason. She increased the volume and decided to continue her work, pushing back any thoughts that were filling her head.

Time continued ticking and Homura was so engrossed in her work that she didn't noticed a presence behind her till a plastic bag floated right in front of her view and she was startled in her seat.

Homura swirled around in a second and pulled out of her headphones, almost glaring at the person that just surprised her. When she witnessed her cheeky roommate standing there, Homura sighed, a little relief.

"Aren't you suppose to be on your way to the party now? Are you changing your outfit again?"

"I brought some food back." Madoka shook the plastic bag in her hand. "I said I'll be late for the gathering."

"Why did you even do that?" Homura frowned.

"It can't be helped when I have a roommate that doesn't take care of herself well enough for me to feel assured." Madoka put one hand on her hips. "I bet when I'm back from the party, you're still doing your assignment and your usual excuse will be that you've_ forgotten_ to eat."

Homura smiled faintly as she leaned casually against her seat. "Who to blame? I guess I'm over reliant on my super-duper caring and motherly roommate of mine."

Madoka chuckled and settled the ample of food for two on the common table and Homura stood up and followed behind her.

It was one of the rare nights when Homura felt that her stomach was full, with food and a little bit of happiness.

.

.

end

* * *

a/n:

i walked past cashbanky today and it was emotional


End file.
